I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a receiver.
II. Background
A user equipment (UE) (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) in a wireless communication system may transmit and receive data for two-way communication. The UE may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal with data to obtain a modulated RF signal, amplify the modulated RF signal to obtain an output RF signal having the proper output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain an input RF signal via the antenna and may amplify and process the input RF signal to recover data sent by the base station.
A UE may support carrier aggregation, which is simultaneous operation on multiple carriers. A carrier may refer to a range of frequencies used for communication and may be associated with certain characteristics. For example, a carrier may be associated with system information describing operation on the carrier. A carrier may also be referred to as a component carrier (CC), a frequency channel, a cell, etc. It is desirable to receive data on multiple carriers such that good performance can be achieved.